BlackAliceAcademy
by foreverx3ily
Summary: An original story based on the setting of Gakkuen Alice. Newly admitted "Jigoku-Kitsune" must decide her own fate through the trials of life in the Dangerous Ability class. Will she choose to use her Alice for evil, or turn towards the light of hope?
1. Prologue: The Mission

**Prologue ~**

_From this point on_

_you have no history_

_no name_

_no feelings_

_you are simply_

_a weapon_

"What is your name?" demanded the cold voice from above her. She thrashed against her bindings, but to no avail.

Suddenly the bag whipped off her head, she lay gasping for air.

Her eyes reduced to slits she whispered,

"Jigoku-Kitsune". Her hated codename.

She remembered the words, however much she wanted to forget them,

_"From this point on, you have no history, no names, no feelings, you are simply here as a weapon for us to use at our own discretion."_

"So, the legendary Jigoku-hime decides to grace us with her presence." laughed the voice from above her head.

"I never thought i'd live to catch the top agent of the Dangerous Ability."

The captive lifted her head, a crooked smirk fixed upon her pale face.

"You really think you've got me captured?" she asked, her voice raspy with exhaustion.

"Yes, 'copy' alice."

She laughed.

"Is that all you think I'm capable of?" This time her eyes flashed open, turning black with swirls of scarlet.

Suddenly out of the darkness black flames started to swirl around her, stopping, poised like a snake entranced by it's charmer. Masses of black fire rose from all around her, tinged with a deadly blood red, it burned through her ropes. The girl stood up, raising half lidded eyes, before snapping them open, a wild unearrthly glow to them. She raised her arms, bringing them down forcefully as the black fire was unleashed on the warehouse, bringing all things into destruction.

From the remains of the dilapidated warehouse from whence she was captured, a figure rose out of the rubble.

"Can't you escape without reducing the whole building into ash for once, Kitsune?" asked a cool voice from behind her.

"Oh, Gumi, I didn't see you there." laughed the Fire Alice wearily. (Kitsune - fox = name of Jigoku-Kitsune)

The girl took off her silver cat mask, it was inlayed with the purest white, a limiter for the Dangerous Class. Her dark brown hair tumbled in layers out of a high bun on the top of her head, her eyes narrowed at the affectionate term, "Gumi." (Silverberry)

"Kitsune, what is the status of this operation?"

"The target has been annihilated, the alice's have been copied." responded the Kitsune, bored.

"You know, Gumi, I actually got captured this time. Gave me this nasty cut." The Fox winced as she pulled up her night black vest. A huge gash ripped through one side, the blood flowing freely. She laughed faintly before her legs buckled from beneath her.

"KITSUNE!" screamed the Cat as she watched Kitsune tumble to the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Black Alice

**Chapter 1: **

When you put on your Limiter, and don the uniform of the Black Alice, you become nothing but a tool. Friendships are broken, weakened, and thrown away once you step out of the gates of the Academy. Nothing exists but the mission. But Kitsume and Neko were always close friends.

Always.

Panicking she threw off her limiter, and hung it around her neck. She pressed both hands on Kitsune's cut and instantly ice began to climb around her torso, keeping her healed for a short time. Bending down the Cat picked her up and flew through the night, trying to reach the Academy as quickly as possible.

Her knees touched the concrete infront of the iron gates of the Academy. Impatient she held out a hand, and instantly the gate froze under her gaze. Clenching her fist, the ice shattered in a shower of crystal demolishing the gate. She put on her mask and sprinted faster than the eye could see, towards the hospital wing. Blurs of people didn't concern her, her only goal was to preserve the fragile beating of Kitsune's heart.

* * *

Shuddering, I took a deep breath. Sharp pain pulled at my side with each labored breath. I glanced down to see my entire torso covered in thick gauze bandages. The red was begining to seep through the cloth, i could feel the wound throbbing, i let out a low hiss, regenerative abilities take so long. I propped myself up on my elbows and noticed a sleeping figure next to my bed.

"Eh. Gumi. Wake up." I called out.

"Mphhh. 5 more minuteeessss!" she moaned from between her criss-crossed arms.

"Gumi, it's snowing outside" I deadpanned.

She shot up, her head looking wildly around. What an Ice-Alice. Her unfocused gaze sharpened as she noticed me getting out of bed.

"Stop right there, Kitsune. You almost killed yourself!" her face was flushed. You could tell she hated acting cold during missions, even though it was required by protocol.

"Quit your whining, Gumi, I'm fine." I pointed to her everlasting ice around my torso, it was closing up the wound quickly.

Wiping off the gauze roughly, I changed into my school uniform as quickly as possible. The collared white linen shirt, over a black blazer embroidered with scarlet, a dark, blood red tie and pleated skirt. I completed the drab emsemble with carmine ear rings used as a Limiter. Dark hair with vermilion streaks tumbled messily in curls around my shoulders, i waved towards Gumi and we walked out of the door.

If you are accepted into the Dangerous Ability Class, you get special privileges, a uniform specifically for you, made you stand out from the regular 1-4 star students. Gumi was attired in the mundane uniform, but with variations of the lightest snow blue, with tints of silver.

We had a new assignment.

"Recruit Raiu and Roka."


	3. Chapter 2: Raiu and Roka

**Chapter 2**

Sauntering into the classroom of the Highschool Room E-5, we were greeted by an unusual site. Being our first day being intergrated with regular students, we were appalled at the sight.

The teacher, we assumed, was hanging mid air, begging for mercy.

Gumi's eyes widenened,

"Who did this?" she questioned in a cool voice. Her voice slightly muffled by her Limiter.

I did." replied a voice from the very corner of the class.

I swiveled towards the sound of the voice, his face was partially hidden from beneath a dark black hoodie. He was taller than me by about a foot, wearing dark black jeans, his hands were in his pockets. He threw off his hood with a nod of his head, long black hair reached his eyes, that parted to the left, partially obscuring one hazel brown eye.

I glared at him,

"And you might you be?"

My Black Fire circled him, caressing his cheek, leaving a streak of ash. Suddenly a spurt of lightning appeared in his palms, collecting the energy and electricty from the atmosphere he forced it at the flames.

"Oh my." Gumi smiled.

"A lightning-Alice, how rare." I said lightly, bemused at his power. An elemental.

On his hands were electric yellow shackles, the chains dangling from the iron bracelets. A Limiter. Dangerous Ability?

"Raiden Ishikawa, and you?" his voice was cold.

"None of your business," Gumi said coldly.

"Answer him! How dare you!" a boy from the back row snapped, his hand flying out, a burst of water aimed straight for us. Gumi glanced at it and the water promptly turned into a block of solid ice, thudding to the ground.

"Calm down, Roka." snapped the boy named Raiden, eyeing our Limiters.

"What are Dangerous Class punks doing in a regular class?"

"I could say the same for you," looking at his shackles.

"As if it's any of your business. But follow us." he motioned to the boy names Reizo and trooped out.

He slowly unclipped his Limiter, then turned around, his fist slamming an inch away from my head, crackling with electricity.

"You tell that dog, Principal, that i'm through playing his games. I'm not joining the Dangerous Class."

"You're Raiu (ThunderStorm)?"

"If that's what you want to call me." and he waltzed away, leaving a fist sized hole near my head.

"But remember this," he said without turning around, "I refuse to be a worthless pawn in his elaborate chess game."

* * *

"We regret to have failed...Principal." I hardly dared to look up at him, feeling the smoldering gaze from across the room.

"You haven't failed me since, so i will spare you... But, if this happens again..." he left his threat hanging.

"We... understand." and turned the handle of the oak wooden door.

"Actually." I whipped around, _what did he want now?_

"You have a new mission." his hand flicked out sending a dagger rocketing towards my face, I caught it between my index finger and middle finger, with lightning fast reflexes, one hand still on the doorknob.

"Thank you." I bowed and left the room, unfurling the letter as i did.

_Recent Alice Theft. Recruit Raiu and Roka. _

"Understood."

"I'm giving you: One. Last. Chance."

* * *

Please Please Please review.

It only takes 5 seconds(:

And it will make me more energized to write more! I know its about OC's but if you give them a chance and lots of reviews, I'm sure we can make them into great characters!


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Started

A recent stream of Alice thefts have been sweeping the school. More than 1/4 of the school is out on temporary absence, their Alice's gone, without a trace.

It was our job to track down these culprits. And bring them to... justice.

"We'll start here." I pointed at tire tracks exiting the school.

"Where are Raiu and Roka?" Gumi asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Right here." said a bored voice, dropping down from the tree.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up."

"Well, I'm that sorta guy," Roka looked over at Gumi, "You sure that YOU didn't stea-"

Gumi flash-stepped right in front of him and raised a fist which she then at the end of the punch released and patted his cheek with, "What a naive little boy. I wouldn't speak if I were you". Gumi then held up a pale blue alice stone which she twiddled around with in her fingers.

"Give it back,"

"If you show good behavior," Gumi smiled and then turned back around, walking forward.

"Damn girl," Raiu muttered next to me, and then nudged Roka, "Yeah?"

Roka blinked, startled. He then started stuttering.

"Uh er yeah sure..."

Raiu raised a eyebrow, and then shook his head, continuing on.

"Well, he has a point there, Gumi." I laughed, palming a handful of untamed lightning.

I twirled it around, the sparkling tendrils of electricity crackling.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Alice." Raiu said through clenched teeth.

"What is it with you two and stealing Alice's?"

"Why do you think we're in the Black Alice? Goodness, they told us you two were smart."

Gumi unslung her bag from her shoulder and withdrew a small cloth pouch. She emptied out the contents, hundreds of Alice Stones came tumbling out, in every shape, color, size.

I raised one hand. A rockslide started. Trees and plants started to grow unnaturally fast. Water rushed around me. The area was filled with Black Fire. Animals from the woods around came to my side. The weather drew together and started raining, then cleared up just as fast. I fixed Raiu with a cold stare.

_Holy crap. What a freak/_

"Excuse me, Mr. I-Am-All-Powerful-Lightning-Storm-Whatever, but did you just call me a freak?"

"... Mind Reader."

"At your service. And wait... I'm getting something... No. Nevermind, there's really nothing going on up there."

* * *

"Another dead end." growled Raiu from the side of me.

"No, _really?_" I snapped, looking at the brick wall in front of us.

"Who ever we're chasing has got a Teleporter. There's no way we can catch up now. We have to send for the intelSqad."

"Not necessarily." said Roka thoughtfully from beside Raiu.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but Roka is primarily an Invention Alice." stated Raiu as Roka dug through his bag.

"Here!" Roka stood up triumphantly. "These are teleportation candy."

"And you didn't give us these before..." I hissed.

"What do i do with them...?"

"You chew them of course, and think of your destination!"

"Ingenius. I think we should pair up." Gumi said briskly, taking charge.

"Roka should go with Gumi because water and ice... Well it makes sense." Raiu said logically.

"Waitt.... a second, that would mean." We turned to look at each other, glaring.

"I AM NOT GOING WITH HER/HIM!" we roared at each other. Turning our back against the other.

Gumi sighed,

"You're going to have to, Lightning and Fire? They're the two destructive Alice's."

I hate it when she's right.


	5. Chapter 4: Romance on the Mountain Top

"Seriously, you two are like children." sighed Roka.

"Do you want the Principal to get angry, _again_?"

I fingered the long scars across my midsection, hidden my layers of clothing.

"No."

I reached out and pulled Raiu along with me.

"Don't get hurt. I won't be there to save your butt." i said warningly.

"I could say the say for you." Gumi replied amicably.

"Let's go!" I marched off with Raiu.

"Chew the damn gum, lady, and let go of my arm!" Raiu seethed.

I ripped open the package, and chewed rapidly.

"Wait, where are we going?" he asked.

"Mountain!" i said hurriedly, I could feel myself leaving.

"WHERE? THE MOUNTAIN IS HUGE!"

"THE TOP!"

I could feel myself vibrating, the mountain was getting blurry, my vision hazy.

* * *

I stiffened, i could feel myself getting ready for the teleportation. The scenery around us breaking up, like static in a TV.

Kitsune's eyes were wide, showing youth through the impenetrable mask she wore.

Her hands were groping for stability, something to anchor herself to.

Her gaze met mine, and unconsciously i held my hand out to her.

She grasped it tightly, and i pulled her in towards me, just was we left the ground.

* * *

"OOff" I thudded on the hard ground, the wind knocked out of me.

Her head was lying on my chest, panting, like she'd run the whole way.

Her long brown hair, splayed all over, bright amber eyes gazed into mine for a second.

I looked around quickly, not making any eye contact.

We were literally, on the top of the mountain. standing on a precarious cliff.

She pushed off me, and look around.

An expression of pure fear flashed over her features, but then it was gone.

"How do we get off?" she asked me.

Like _i_ was supposed to know.

She was frozen to the spot, no expression, looking straight at me.

"Hey? Are you okay?" I tried to ask as cooly as possible, but her actions were freaking me out.

"I'm... fine..." she said stiffly.

Suddenly it occured to me, it couldn't be. Not the BlackAlice prodigy.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" It was more a statement.

"Ridiculous!" she scoffed.

"Prove it, look down." The number one rule NOT to do when you hate heights.

She bent her head 1/2 a degree, her eye closed.

"That's not looking over! Like this!" I walked all the way over to the cliff. And leaned over.

She froze.

"If you're not scared. I'm sure you could do this." i teased her.

"Shut--upp. I am NOT scared." She walked over stiffly, conflicted. And leaned over the edge.

Her breath caught in her chest. The mountain was thousands of feet high. A Fire Alice wouldn't help you here.

She took another step and tripped, her arms out wide, she wobbled mid-air, trying to regain her balance.

She screamed, pushing back as far as she could. Landing with a thud against me, knocking us to the ground again.

Her eyes were ablaze terror. Her shivering frame was something i wasn't used to. Her normal façade of airy stoicness was gone.

Replaced with something...

Near human.

"Hey." i said softly. Then i instantly regretted it, why was i getting so soft all of a sudden?

She said nothing, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

Almost without thinking i put my arms around her. She quieted down at one, leaning her head against my shoulder.

* * *

"The--The mission, Raiu..." she trailed off.

Not knowing how to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Right. Let's get going."

Suddenly, the mountain started to shake.

"Damn. I should've known. Raiu!"

"What?" I called back over the noise.

"This is it!"

"What is it?"

"This is the hide out!"

She was right, how could i have not seen it?

But before I could say another word, we both lost out balance and were sent toppling over the side of the cliff.

* * *

It's a cliffie(:

Please review if you wanna know what happens next!

Any suggestions? Lovely reviews?

The green button is begging!


End file.
